The present invention relates to a switchgear unit which has a switching device having a first actuating element and a leading auxiliary switch coupled to the switching device having a second actuating element.
A generic switchgear unit can be acquired from switching device manufacturers. The switching device is a power circuit-breaker having a rocker bar built onto its edge as an actuating element. The rocker bar permits gripping of the finger-grip knob of an undervoltage release having a leading auxiliary switch. The finger-grip knob is provided with a leading play so that the leading auxiliary switch is switched on first before the closing cycle of the power circuit-breaker begins. Axes of rotation of the rocker bar of the power circuit-breaker and the finger-grip knob of the leading auxiliary switch are both situated on one line.
An object of the present invention is to create a switchgear unit which has a simple closing operation with only one movement of the hand if possible.
This object is achieved by providing a second actuating element as a slide having a gate which engages with a reversing lever and determines the position of the reversing lever on actuation of the slide so that in a first slide actuating phase, the reversing lever brings a contact carrier with which it is in operative connection into the ON position of moving contacts having fixed contacts of the leading auxiliary switch. In a subsequent second slide actuating phase, the ON position of the reversing lever is retained while at the same time the slide of the first actuating element is actuated.